


一个借口

by YanTahhh



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanTahhh/pseuds/YanTahhh
Summary: 又一个36小时的值班后，Shaun的抑制剂失效了。而且Shaun认为Neil很性感。





	一个借口

**Author's Note:**

> 国内良医的同人好少呜呜，菜鸡楼主自割腿肉。

Neil身心疲惫。一辆去往婚礼的巴士出了车祸，一拥而入的病人让整个医院忙成一团。刚处理完好几个红色标签的病人，36个小时的工作，他真的需要好好睡一觉。

Neil找了一个最近的休息室推门而入，与黑暗的环境不符的沉重的喘息声从休息室的床上传来。“这可不是什么好地方，你们想打炮去外面自己开房”Neil的怒气已经快实体化了，这该死的。  
他开了灯，打算对这对情侣做一番关于医院休息室不是用来打炮的思想教育，然后自己再找个另外的房间休息。

然后他看到了Shaun。那个自闭症患者，兼他的住院医师，在休息室的床上自慰。Shaun正面朝上躺在床上，枕头垫在腰下，完全露出整个下体。Shaun一只手的几个手指插在后面，摸索着什么。另一只手快速的撸动着挺立的性器。  
该死的，Neil想，他就知道空气中似有若无的奶香味不是什么牛奶撒了。他知道Shaun是Omage，那个老院长在他入职之前说清楚了一切。他们是医生，了解一切发情症状。而且现代的气味阻隔剂和抑制剂好用的不得了，按时服用，想散发出一丝信息素都是难事。所以说这到底是怎么一回事。

“所以说这到底是怎么一回事？”Neil问。Shaun的信息素无时无刻都在影响着他，他的身体不由自主的呼吸急促，心跳加快，开始勃起，为即将到来的交配做好准备。Shaun没有停下手上的动作，但尽力的控制了呻吟“那个病人…我太开心了…忘了吃抑制剂…发情后抑制剂就无效了…”Shaun插入后面的手指终于摸到了什么“啊…成年后我就没有自然发情过，我需要你帮助我度过发情”。  
这是Shaun说出来的，其实他的心里也是这么想的，多年的单身加上从不间断的抑制剂，他需要一个Alpha帮他度过真正的发情期，否则持续的高温会烧掉他的脑子。Neil是个Alpha，性感，聪明，有过固定女友，说明性功能没有问题。

“所以说我们的小天才，需要我帮忙操一下你的小屁股吗”Neil似乎完全被信息素控制了，他的瞳孔微微放大，一步步走向Shaun。“虽然你的语言粗鲁，但没错，我确实需要你…啊……”Shaun在絮絮叨叨的时候，Neil整个人压到了他上面，开始边亲吻他的嘴唇，是那种Shaun从来没有经历过的深吻，发热的大脑被Neil的舌头一搅，似乎更加的不清醒了。

Neil的手用一种下流的方式挑逗他的他的乳头，尽管那两个小点早就硬了起来。Shaun知道omege的乳头很敏感，但没想到竟然这么敏感。Neil的手真的有魔法，Shaun边环着Neil的脖子被亲边想。  
“换气啊，天才。”Neil终于结束了热辣的亲吻，摸了摸Shaun因为发情加缺氧而红红的脸，忍不住又亲了一口他的脸蛋。  
“好的，换气，我下次会记得换气”不知道Shaun是不是没从刚才的深吻中缓过来，但反应还是一如既往的慢。

真可爱。Neil的爱抚开始缓慢向下，显示亲吻脖子。“不要太用力，每年都会有情侣因为颈动脉破裂而进医院。”Shaun的脑袋似乎还在不停的头脑风暴。“我知道，我也是个医生，记得吗。不要紧张，一切的可以交给我。”Neil在床上是个足够温柔的恋人，不像是在工作的时候，总是“讽刺”他。

接着Neil的舌头到了胸部，先是舔了舔乳晕，然后把整个乳头都含到了嘴里，轻轻吮吸了起来。一只手配合着轻捏这另一个乳头“哦……啊……我从来没有过…这种感觉”Shaun的脸上出现了奇怪的表情，在Neil来看就是爽透了的感觉。“嗯哼，小处男，还有好多人体的奥秘你还没有了解呢。”

“能，快一点吗，我的生殖腔应该快打开了…”Shaun的眼睛还是没有焦点，说出来的话却让人兴奋。  
“这就忍不了了吗？”Neil听到这句话明显有点精虫上脑。要是其他Alpha听到，估计提枪就上了，但是他不一样。

Neil把Shaun翻了过去，枕头垫在小腹下，摆出了一个任君采撷的姿势。Shaun的手紧紧的抓着床单，Neil整个人伏在Shaun的身上，抓着Shaun的手与他十指相扣，Neil轻吻Shaun的后颈，让他慢慢放松下来。

“你…可以直接来了，我已经…准备好了…”Shaun第一次感觉到如此强烈的情欲，他的后穴分泌的液体从后面流到了前面，床单都被他的体液印湿了一块。  
尽管他说他已经准备好了，Neil还是用手指扩张了一下后穴。“你发情多久了，这都湿成这样了。”Shaun的身体微微的颤抖，后穴随着手指的动作一张一合。“我一个人…啊…扩张了15分钟…好舒服…梅医生，你可以直接进来了…”

再推辞可就是不解风情了，Neil撸了两下早就挺立的阴茎，龟头轻轻摩擦后穴，然后慢慢的插入。  
“啊…天啊…”Shaun第一次被一根真实的阴茎插入，完美的扩张和温柔的情人让插入的过程格外的顺利，没有任何不适。

“dr，提问，前列腺的位置”Neil的阴茎在肠道里慢慢变换角度，寻找那个让Shaun快乐的点。然后，Neil找到了。他开始整根拔出，只剩龟头留在后穴内，再整根插入，让龟头狠狠的抵在前列腺上。  
“啊…啊嗯……呜…”Shaun被干的完全说不出话来，他的蓝眼睛开始流出了生理性的泪水，“不行了…太过了…慢一点…”他自慰从来没有过这么强烈的快感。随着Neil的一抽一插，Shaun的阴茎开始流出更多的前液，他的一只手想伸下去抚摸自己，但他被Neil医生完全的压在床上，可怜的阴茎在床单和枕头之间摩擦，布料奇怪的触感让Shaun离射精越来越近。

“嗯？刚才不是还让我快点插进来，反悔了吗”Neil后悔没有早点操进来，这个小处男的身体太舒服了，后穴软软的又不失弹性，一操还会出水。手下的皮肤触感也很好，配上奶味的信息素，好像整个人泡了个牛奶浴。

Neil开始专心干这个小处男。Shaun趴在床上，完全没有还手之力。“小处男，这就射了，这么敏感”Neil托着Shaun的小腹把他提起来，方便抽插动作，意外的摸到一手白色的液体。该死，Shaun软的像只小白兔，后穴又如此的舒服，他想每天把他钉在床上干。

Shaun的双腿微微挣扎，高潮之后敏感的身体受不了Alpha强烈的攻势，他挣扎的向前爬了两下。“停下…啊……太多了……”Shaun意料之中青涩的反应，让Neil很是受用，Alpha的占有欲被Omega高潮的信息素大大的满足了。  
“你这个小处男”Neil把Shaun的向前爬小屁股按回到自己的身下，温柔的舔着Omega后颈的腺体，阴茎埋在后穴里小幅度的抽插。

Alpha正在等待发情的Omega度过短暂的不应期。

“不是你把我勾引到这个休息室，好让我跟你上床的嘛。”Neil下身挺动的幅度不断加大“你是不是算好了一切，我知道你的脑袋聪明的很。”  
“或许你不用这么深思熟虑”Neil狠狠地亲了一口Omega后颈的腺体“你只要约我出来吃个晚饭就好，或者是，等我约你。”  
Neil当然知道Shaun不是那种发情期随便找人上床的人，Shaun是个成年男子，如果有人强迫他完全可以自保，也不会在休息室自慰连门都忘了锁。

Shaun清楚得很，他不能再用抑制剂了，除非他想把自己绝育。自从一个雨夜分化成Omega以来，注射器和小药片就一直陪伴着他。  
就在两个月前，老院长告诉他“Shaun，我知道这对你很难，但如果你还在持续使用抑制剂的话，很快你的身体就不会产生卵子了”他顿了顿，措辞了片刻“你知道，我不会干涉你的个人生活，但你应该找个Alpha，哪怕是一夜情。玩具也可以，但我还是更推荐――一个Alpha。”  
Shaun一直很欣赏Dr.Melendez，无论是从专业方面还是性格方面。他喜欢Dr.Melendez的身材，长相，总是从手术服领口露出的纹身的一角。  
每当患者或者Claire对着Neil无意识的调情，他是那么的有魅力，Shaun总是会在心里暗暗想到。

当然，这个发情期发生的一切都在他的计划中。在护士站看好Neil负责的病历，找到离诊室最近，又因为几乎所有人都在工作而不会有人进来的休息室。一点点Omega信息素蹭到Alpha的领口上，让本能驱使着Alpha的道路。

“嗯……啊…我不想对你撒谎…”Shaun因为Neil突然加快的抽插动作而气息不稳，有点心虚的缩着身子“但是…这确实是我设计的……”  
Alpha开始舔舐他的耳朵，舌头发出的水声在Omega的耳边回响，快感从耳朵蔓延到脊椎，Shaun不由自主的扭动着身子。“我…嗯……去护士站看了你的病历……还让Claire守着休息室的门…啊……不让其他人进来…”Shaun越说越小声，最后脸都埋到了床单里，只剩下被Alpha使用的屁股高高翘起，随着抽插不断的颤抖。

Neil快被Shaun可怜的样子逗笑了“看来发情期还没把你的脑子烧坏”Omega很配合他的动作，但一点也不熟练的样子。他相信Shaun是第一次勾引别人。

“我想看着你…”Shaun埋在床单里发出模糊的声音。同时Omega牛奶味的信息素在这小小的休息室里越发浓郁了起来。  
Alpha被处男Omega勾引的有点神志不清，二话没说就满足了他的请求。没拔出来，让阴茎在后穴里转了个圈，直接把Omega翻了过来。

“啊……”两个人同时发出满足的叹息。阴茎抵在Omega的敏感点上转了一圈，阴茎被不断收缩的小穴摩擦着。等到Shaun从一波快感中缓过来时，他有点惊讶。  
他从来没见过Neil陷入情欲里的样子。Neil不知道什么时候脱掉了衣服，一只胳膊托着Shaun的屁股，另一只胳膊把Shaun的大腿抬到他的胸口，让他的小腿可以挂在Neil的肩膀上。  
Shaun可以看到Neil的胸肌和腹肌在不断用力，炙热的阴茎在他的后穴里抽插的画面。  
原来Dr.Melendez的纹身是一只鹿。Shaun有点着迷的看着Neil想。

Neil的眼睛有一点红，专注的观察着Omega的状态。Shaun是不是不知道自己有多迷人，Neil想。  
第一次在发情期和别人做爱的Omega，后穴柔软紧致又有弹性。干到敏感点的时候，后穴吸的Alpha恨不得把蛋都塞进去。

他还在不停的流水，Neil想。“我是不是把你干的漏水了，怎么这么湿。”床单都要被Omega的流出来的水给浸湿了一块。Neil摸了一把Shaun的臀缝，用他自己流出来的水，撸着Shaun自己的阴茎。  
“生殖腔……啊…插进去……”Shaun全身都泛起了好看的粉红色，呼吸越发的急促起来。

“结…给我你的结……”

“下次求人，记得用请字”Neil开始在Shaun的后穴变换角度，找着那个一直流水的地方。

“啊…就是这里……啊…嗯……不行了……”Neil找到了Omega的生殖腔口，Shaun情不自禁的叫了起来，抓紧了Neil的胳膊。

“呼…啊……”Neil也不太好受，生殖腔口比后穴更紧，仿佛一个一直在吐水的小嘴吸着他的龟头。快感从Alpha的脊椎一路窜到大脑，促使着他加快抽插的动作。

“啊…嗯……我要…到了……”Omega的后穴开始不断收缩，大腿情不自禁的痉挛，想要把Alpha的阴茎留在自己体内久一点。

Neil爽的红了眼，一抽一插间，Omega的后穴纯情又淫荡，像是有生命一样配合着Alpha的动作收缩。  
“Murphy，你里面真的是太舒服了…我会给你想要的一切，我的阴茎，结和精液”Neil狠狠地挺进Omega的生殖腔，缓缓的开始成结。

“啊...嗯...哈啊...”Shaun感受到了Alpha的阴茎在自己的生殖腔内成结，强烈的快感刺激的他喘不过气。随着Neil对自己阴茎做的动作，Shaun很快就到达了，从未有过的Omega的高潮。

“啊啊…Neil…嗯…”一瞬间，Shaun的大脑一片空白，眼前闪耀着宇宙中的群星，生殖腔的高潮让Omega完全失控。

Alpha的阴茎被Omega高潮的生殖腔完全困住，控制不住地开始了漫长的射精过程。“天啊…Murphy,你永远不知道你有多么惊人..”  
Neil觉得这可能是他最畅快淋漓的一次性爱了。

高潮的余韵中，Neil把他们两个调成了侧躺着，面对面的姿势。  
他俩的下身还被Alpha的结连接着，Neil时不时的轻轻顶弄，等待着射精的完成和结的消退。Shaun还在小口小口的喘着气，还没从灭顶的高潮中缓过神来。

“我真的需要好好睡一觉”Neil说“等咱们都休息好了，再来谈这个事好吗？”  
是的，他太累了，轮班加上淋漓尽致的性爱。阴茎埋在Omega后穴的感觉太柔软也太温暖，他现在只想好好睡一觉。

于是，在结还没有消退的时候，他就抱着他的Omega睡着了。

虽然他失去了他的金发未婚妻，Neil睡着之前想，但是一个蓝眼睛的未婚夫或许是个不错的选择。

他们相拥入睡。


End file.
